


Constructive Interference

by iceyly



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceyly/pseuds/iceyly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-Shot Series – Whatever Shun is up to, it’s bound to end in a reckless gambit Shun seems to think that Yuuto won’t approve of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constructive Interference

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, the last like three weeks I've been writing around at what I've been lovingly calling the shady trinity fic. Which kind hasn't really gone much of anywhere because woes of writing speculation fic and constantly having to go back for rewrites for canon compliance. I swear, at some point I'm going to stop caring. orz
> 
> But yeah.
> 
> Instead of staying frustrated at that I decided to sit down and write the other thing that's been itching at me. Which is basically all the times we know Shun and Yuuto talked about stuff, but only got shown glimpses.
> 
> Have fun?

It’s been two weeks since Yuuto made the jump to Standard and by now there are three things he knows with absolute certainty:

First: Standard – Maiami – is bizarrely much like Heartland used to be (peaceful and cheery, duels here are entertainment for all, just like theirs once were) and yet nothing like it at all (colors and shapes are wrongwrongwrong and there is an undercurrent of bitter competition that Yuuto cannot recall ever having felt in his childhood).

Second: Whatever LDS’ connections with Academia may be, their students are utterly unaware. They are also utterly untrained – are playing duels that are just that: child’s play. They do not fight like anyone who has even glimpsed at the sorrows and tragedies of the true battlefield.

(And Yuuto is glad for it. He shudders at the idea of Academia possessing a sister school, a second source to draw soldiers from. The numbers they are faced with are bad enough as it is.)

Third: There is a girl who looks like Ruri in this world, just a spirited, just as determined – and yet, by now he knows for sure: She isn’t Ruri at all.

She cannot be.

Ruri would never ask to learn Fusion. Ruri would never put this much effort into learning their enemy’s summon method.

Still he can’t help but keep watching over her from a distance; her and the boy that gives him bad vibes.

(“You are not from around here, are you?” he had asked with that smile of certainty that Yuuto only knows too well, the implication clear that at least in that they are the same.)

No doubt he is another pawn, another soldier of Academia. A spy sent to assess this dimension probably.

One day they may clash and Yuuto dreads the thought just a little. Academia or not, enemy or not, Yuuto knows exactly what it will take to put him down and how much he will dislike it.

Yuuto doesn’t want to hurt anyone anymore.

(He’s been fortunate enough in the past few weeks – the boy he had dueled in defense of the girl that isn’t Ruri should have gotten away with shock and a few bruises maybe and the last time he had to duel for all his worth had been against the Fusion pawn from the Synchro Dimension – the one who shares his face, who wields a dragon with white scales and brightly shining wings, sibling to his own Dark Rebellion.

The one who took Ruri according to every report they have.)

What he doesn’t know, cannot explain really, are the how’s and why’s of the bright pink light that takes hold of him sometimes while he is near the girl, that randomly wraps him up and places him somewhere entirely else within the city.

It catches him be surprise this time just like it did the last; for all that he is somewhat getting used to the sensation itself – he blinks as he takes note of his new surroundings; the light has warped him far, far from the docks and near all the way to the LDS tower.

It’s the only all too familiar sound of a violent summon that snaps him out of his stupor, that has him running to find the source, rounding a corner only to find the duel that he’s been expecting, sees the bright blue uniform that his research has lead him to recognize as one of LDS and-

Shun.

One glance at the field tells him all he needs to know – Rise Falcon has just touched down and by the looks Shun is just about to finish his opponent off. It’s not surprising at all, not knowing that non of Standard’s duelists are anywhere near prepared to face their level of duel. They are not prepared to be confronted with war.

“Render and tear all our enemies!” Shun calls out as he sends Rise Falcon into battle, his voice cold and angry, merciless as ever and Yuuto jumps backwards just in time not to be graced by the large body of the LDS duelist who’s been sent flying by the impact, pulling up his arms to shield his eyes from dust and debris. There is a dreadfully familiar flash of light just as the dust settles again and Yuuto is utterly unsurprised to find the LDS duelist vanished without a trace.

“What a flimsy duelist.” Shun comments in lieu of a greeting as his duel disk ejects the card his opponent has been sealed in, studying it for a moment before he pockets it and turns towards Yuuto. “That’s the second one I’ve dueled and neither of them posed much of a threat.”

Some might mistake that statement for arrogance, but Yuuto knows that more than anything Shun is surprised by LDS’ lack of skill. They have been assuming LDS their enemy ever since uncovering that badge.

“We were wrong, Shun,” he finally says, shaking his head. “I don’t know why Academia had their badge yet, but I don’t think LDS is involved with them. This dimension isn’t our battlefield after all.”

Shun doesn’t reply beyond a faint snort and with most of his face covered by his shades and the scarf, Yuuto can’t even begin to guess what he’s truly thinking about that.

(He can’t even tell if that’s deliberate or just Shun being _Shun_.)

“When did you get here anyway?” he asks rather than to keep wondering about the things Shun will likely share in his own time. He hadn’t expected to see Shun again so soon – unlike the soldiers of Academia, who can escape to home with just a press of a button, the journey from Heartland to Standard is more or less a one-way-trip at this point – and originally they had decided for only Yuuto to go, unless-

His eyes widen faintly in alarm, when he realizes that the question he should really have been asking is: “Is everyone–”

“Fine,” Shun cuts him off, with a shake of his head, immediately dismissing the worst of his fears. Of course they are. Shun wouldn’t have left if he thought they needed him, not even for Ruri. The years have turned him angry and merciless, but at his core Shun is the same person he used to be before the constant running and fighting stripped them all of their childhoods. He undoubtedly cares about the people around him, about every single one that he considers a comrade.

Shun would never abandon any of them in a moment of need.

It still leaves the question: “What are you doing here?”

“We found another angle on Academia,” Shun offers after a moment of thought, short and quiet in a way that indicates that he isn’t willing to share anymore of what exactly he’s currently after.

In a way, that warns Yuuto that whatever Shun is up to, it’s bound to end in a reckless gambit Shun seems to think that Yuuto won’t approve of.

(And if Shun actually thinks as much, he’s likely to be right.

Not that his lack of knowledge of Shun’s plans is going to make him worry any less about his friend.)

For a moment he meets Shun’s eyes through his glasses, wordlessly tries to win him over into sharing, but just that second makes it apparent enough. As things stand, he won’t get anything out of his best friend.

Finally, Yuuto turns away and sighs quietly.

“Don’t do anything reckless,” is the only thing he can say – there shouldn’t be anything more he needs to say. Shun already knows that he worries; that’s why he isn’t talking after all. “And don’t challenge anymore LDS students. They aren’t who we are after.”

Shun nods as indication that he’s heard him before turning to leave, offering just a small wave as temporary goodbye.

(Only time will tell, if he’ll actually _listen_.)

_\--- fin ---_


End file.
